Where The Heart Lies
by wild moon princess
Summary: I had a crazy idea of putting Mitchie and Brown together just  something I thought of.
1. Where The Heart Lies

Where The Heart Lies.

Music class was fun thought Mitchie at Camp Rock with Brown in charge she never told anyone this but she was attracted to him she didn't care about the age thing.

Brown, "Now lets see what we got here who wants to sing first?"

Everyone put up there hand beside Mitchie so Brown pointed at her to come and sing.

Tess, "I will do it."

Brown, "No the finger pick her come on don't be afraid."

Walking her way toward the front of the room she felt like throwing up she couldn't do this but there was no way out.

Mitchie, "This is song I wrote called Who Will I Be."

Singing now she starts( Who will I be it's up to me all the never ending possibilities that

I can see I get to make the future what I want to and if I can become anyone you no the choice is up to me Who Will I Be.)

Caitlyn , "Wow your amazing."

Brown, "To right she is well done you can sit down now."

After music class Mitchie stayed behind to play the piano and write some more songs when Brown came in because he forgot something.

Mitchie, "Oh hi I'm sorry I just like it when no ones around I can focus better."

Brown , "No it's alright really I didn't' catch your name before."

Mitchie, "I'm Mitchie your Brown right the person who owns and runs Camp Rock?"

He stands around the Piano when talking to her looking straight into her eyes he was feelings things he never thought possible.

Brown, "Yeah that's right you have an awesome voice Mitchie I'm glad your with us this summer."

Mitchie, "Me to I'll guess I will catch you later bye Brown."

Brown, "Bye Mitchie."

End Chapter 1.


	2. Tess's Bracelet

Chapter Two Tess's Bracelet

In the kitchen Mitchie and Caitlyn were helping with the cooking when Brown and Tess also Connie walked in at the same time.

Tess, "They stole my bracelet I no they have."

Caitlyn, "Brown this is crazy we wouldn't touch her stuff."

Mitchie, "She's right just cause I told Tess off she trying to frame us for talking her bracelet go on look around you won't find it."

He started to look and he found this really hard to do knowing Mitchie wasn't that kind of person he knew it would hurt her but he saw a shimmer of gold he had found the bracelet.

Brown, "Well I don't no what to think now."

Connie, "Brown come on you no these girls and you no Tess wants attention I can't believe your going to take her side."

Mitchie, "Go on just punish us and get on with it."

She was angry with him he told them that they weren't aloud to attend final jam this made Caitlyn and Mitchie walk out of the kitchen and Mitchie went to the lake and sat on the end of the Warf when Brown came up to her.

Brown, "I'm sorry I had no choice but to do it."

Mitchie, "Yes you did you could of believed us we would never want to touch Tess's stuff."

Brown, "What can I do to make it all go away you no this isn't easy."

He said with really honesty in his voice Mitchie stood up to face him man this was hard she thought these feelings weren't going away and next she found was her kissing him.

Feeling her mouth on his was entrancing he responded by kissing her back and it made her moan slightly and he used that to gain entry with his tongue.

Realising what they where doing Mitchie pushed him away and wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

Mitchie, "I don't no where that came from I should go."

Before she walks passed him he grabbed her arm to face him not sure what he would do himself it was time for the truth.

Brown, "Please wait you have to no something Mitchie I've had these feelings for you for a while now and I can't let them go that kiss was amazing."

Mitchie, "We can't you run this Camp I could get you into trouble Brown please just forget what happened."

Brown, "You and Caitlyn can still perform at final jam I won't stop you but just sleep on what I said think about it poppet."

She left him standing there looking at out the lake and in the distance she had no idea but Shane was watching the whole thing.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Up in The Air

Chapter Three Up In The Air

As Mitchie was approaching Shane she had no idea what was to occur in there conversation it was his uncle after all and she knew that Shane like her.

Shane, "What was that I just witnessed between you and my uncle?"

Mitchie, "I don't want to talk about it Shane ok I need time to think about this."

Shane, "Certainly didn't need time to think about kissing him now did you no don't worry I'm not going to say anything to anyone my uncle life is his."

Comfortable were the conversation had ended she left him there and went to her cabin were her mum was there noticing her daughter seemed rather different for some reason.

Connie, "Mitchie are you alright?"

Mitchie, "Mum I'm so confused right now I don't no what to do."

Connie, "Well why don't you try writing a song about how your feeling?"

It was a good point music had always helped her to get her emotions out taking her song writing book she went out side and sat on the steps of the cabin and began to wright.

Up In the Air

Feelings that I can't explain

Why is this so strange

I like you but I can't seem to find

A way

Should I let you no or do I go

For my

My feelings are Up In the Air

And I no I'm scared what do I do

I'm in love with you

Yes I've said it out aloud

Your voice is the one I hear through the crowd

This were I belong and I found you here

I've cried over a million tears

But no more will that be

I am forever yours you see but I fear

My feelings are Up In the Air

And I no I'm scared what do I do

I'm in love with you

Yes I've said it at aloud

Your voice is the one I hear through the crowd

Yes your voice is the one hear in the crowd.

After finishing writing the song she pulled out the page and went to slip it under Brown's door when he opened it to see Mitchie there.

End Chapter Three


	4. Running Away

Chapter Four Running Away.

When Brown noticed Mitchie standing there with a piece of paper in her hand he waited for her to speak first.

Mitchie, "Hi I just wanted to give you this song I wrote."

Brown, "Song have you had a chance to think about what I told you cause Final Jam is tomorrow and then it's the end of camp."

Mitchie, "I no me and Caitlyn are going to go and practice and I'm still not sure about the other thing it would be so much easier if you weren't in charge and we didn't have to watch our every move."

Touching her cheek with his hands brushing her hair out of her eyes they hugged each other and then let go.

Brown, "Poppet I no what you mean it's hard but we can make it work if we try I really care about you Mitchie."

Mitchie, "Yes I no and I do to but look we can talk later I've got to go and practice see you at Final Jam."

After she left unfolding the paper and read the lyrics to her song and realised it was how she felt about him.

Up In the Air

Feelings that I can't explain

Why is this so strange

I like you but I can't seem to find

A way

Should I let you no or do I go

For my

My feelings are Up In the Air

And I no I'm scared what do I do

I'm in love with you

Yes I've said it out aloud

Your voice is the one I hear through the crowd

This were I belong and I found you here

I've cried over a million tears

But no more will that be

I am forever yours you see but I fear

My feelings are Up In the Air

And I no I'm scared what do I do

I'm in love with you

Yes I've said it out aloud

Your voice is the one I hear through the crowd

Yes your voice is the one hear in the crowd.

This made him at ease a bit more knowing that she felt the same way about it putting the paper down he left the office and headed to get everyone ready for the Final Jam session.

End Chapter Four


	5. Final Jam Session

Chapter Five Final Jam Session

Hastalavista Crew preformed first at Final Jam followed by Tess, Maragret and now was Mitchie's turn with Caitlyn helping her with the music Now Or Never.

Mitchie, "I wanted to say something before I started to sing this summer I lied about who I was and what my family did. I'm not proud of it I hurt a lot of people and I wish I could take it back, but life goes on and I finally no who I am and this is a song I wrote called Now Or Never.

Now Or Never

I found who I am and I understand

That things aren't always the way it seems

Don't just live inside your dreams

Because it's now or never you dreams can

Last forever if you just believe in who you are

You can shine like the stars yes you are.

So it's now or never we can't go on forever

Even if we try don't hide yourself away

Open your heart and come what may

Forget about being something your not

It isn't what you wear of if you think your hot

OH for it's all about the music inside of you

Making your dreams come true.

Yes it may seem like that things may go wrong

But I find my strength in this song but I realise

That here is where my heart lies and now I no

This is that place I go to when I'm feeling low.

So now or never we can't go on forever

Even if we try don't hide yourself away

Open your heart and come what may

It's Now or Never.

Everyone cheered very loudly which lasted for a while Caitlyn and Mitchie made there way off stage and down the stairs.

And was greeted by Brown and she walked down the stairs.

Brown, "Wow you were great Mitchie can you meet me later in the cabin after Final Jam Jam session?"

Mitchie, "Sure thing I'll meet you there."

Just then Mitchie's mum and dad came to talk to her gave her hugs and kisses and said how amazing she was.

Back on the stage for the last song which was called We Rock.

'Cause we rock We rock, we rock on

We rock, we rock on Come as you are, you're a superstar /

The world's in your pocket and you know it

You can feel that beat, running through your feet

Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rollin'

All that you need is the music to take you

To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams

'Cause we rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on

Nobody in the world's going to bring us down

The louder we go, well, the better we sound '

Cause we rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on  
>We got the music in our souls<p>

And it's the thing we want the most It picks us up

when we fall down It turns our world around '

Cause we rock (Camp Rock) We rock, we rock on  
>Every day, it's every night 'Cause we rock (Camp Rock)<p>

We rock, we rock on It's all we want, and doing now

Raise your hands up in the air and scream

We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams '

Cause we rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on  
>Nobody in the world's going to bring us down<p>

The louder we go, well, the better we sound

'Cause we rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on  
>Raise your hands up in the air and scream<p>

We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams 'Cause we

rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on  
>Nobody in the world's going to bring us down<p>

The louder we go, well, the better we sound

'Cause we rock (We rock) We rock, we rock on  
>We rock! Camp Rock<p>

The song finished with them all pointing to the Camp Rock sign and the winner of final jam session was Peggy who gets to record with Shane Grey and Connect Three. Later that night packing in her cabin it was time to go meet Brown but he decided to meet her there instead.

Mitchie, "Brown your here so what now?"

Brown, "It's the end of camp tomorrow Mitchie I want this night to be ours to do what we want the other campers are all at the bon fire they won't miss us lets stay here."

Mitchie, "Ok I'm down with that I can't wait to come back next summer for camp now it's great."

Sitting down on the bed together they began talking and holding hands trying to figure out how this was all going to work.

Brown, "Poppet l think your amazing your talent and style is above and beyond most people here beside maybe my nephews now don't freak out on me I want to try something again."

Turning her to face him his hands on her waist looking deep into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her on the lips she didn't respond at first but then she did and kissed him back harder making him moan slightly.

Mitchie, "Wait if we do this if I come back next year then everyone will notice Shane already did he sore us kissing."

Brown, "Your kidding oh man I will talk to him about us don't worry ok I'll make him understand I love you Mitchie."

It wasn't a shock to her that he said this but she loved him to and kissed him pushing him onto the bed and running her hands up his shirt.

Mitchie, "I love you to this really has been a summer like no other."

Brown, "And the best is yet to come my lovely you rock poppet and my heart and body is all yours."

Mitchie, "Yes we'll figure things out as we go we'll take things slow we can do anything even Stop The World."

You can imagine what happened yes they started to take off each others clothes and yes they ended up sleeping with each other they talked and emailed each other before they sore each other for the second year at camp rock.

The End.

Stop The World Lyrics

I don't know why  
>I dont know why<br>Im so afraid (so afraid)

And i dont know how  
>I dont know how<br>to fix the pain (fix the pain)

We're livin a lie  
>livin a lie<br>we just need to change (need to change)

Cuz we're out of time  
>we're out of time<br>and its still the same

You cant stop the world  
>but theres so much more that we could do<br>You cant stop this girl  
>From falling more in love with you<p>

You said nobody has to know  
>If its time to go<br>and take it slow  
>But i can stop the world stop<br>If they finally let us be alone  
>let us be alone<p>

Hearin the noise  
>hearin the noise<br>from all of them (from all of them)

And im on the edge  
>Im on the edge<br>of breakin down (of breakin down)

Like Bonnie and Clide  
>let's ride<br>and take this town

so keep it alive  
>keep it alive<br>dont make a sound

You cant stop the world  
>but theres so much more that we could do<br>you cant stop this girl  
>from falling more in love with you<p>

You said nobody has know  
>If its time to go<br>and take it slow  
>but i can stop the world<br>if they finally let us be alone  
>let us be alone<p>

if the world wont take  
>That final blow<br>I'll turn the other page  
>I wont close the book<p>

you cant stop the world  
>But theres so much more that we could do<br>You cant stop this girl  
>From falling more in love with you<p>

You said nobody has to know  
>If its time to go<br>and take it slow  
>But i can stop the world<br>If they finally let us be alone  
>let us be alone<p> 


End file.
